


We Who Howl

by circuitsandwires



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes place after the final battle between Link and Ganondorf, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), Wolves, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuitsandwires/pseuds/circuitsandwires
Summary: With his dying breath, Ganondorf places a curse on Link that transforms him into a beast permanently. Now Link must learn what it means to live a life as a wolf.
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I writing fanfiction for a 14 year old game? Yes. I don't claim to be a good writer, but when you really want to read a fanfic that doesn't exist, you have to write it yourself.  
> This is just the prologue, more chapters to come.

Three years.

It had been three years since Link faced Ganondorf in battle. The hero could remember it all vividly. Lightning lit up the dark sky and thunder sounded across the open expanse of Hyrule field. It was as if the very earth knew that a battle eons in the making was finally coming to fruition. It was here that he clashed blades with the Dark Lord. The two warriors were each fierce in their own right. Link was the chosen hero, wielding the power of the Triforce of courage and the strength of the Master Sword. But Ganondorf was an equal match, being the chosen host for the Triforce of power. The Gerudo king fought with a blade stolen from one of the sacred sages and the determination of a man who believed it was his destiny to be victorious.

The battle was ferocious, fought within the confines of the golden barrier Ganondorf had conjured. The two legends traded blows with the intent to kill. Ganondorf, while much larger than Link, was just as quick and agile as the lithe hero. For a moment, it seemed like they would battle forever. Neither could gain the upper hand. However, as fate had designed, Link was victorious. With a deft blow to the chest, Link knocked the Dark Lord onto his back and delivered the finishing blow, plunging the Master Sword into his enemy’s chest. Right where the wound was that was inflicted by the sages so long ago.

The world went white.

For a moment, everything was calm. Link had done it. He had accomplished the mission that was given to him by the divine. There was a feeling of serenity that washed over his soul. He was done. He had fulfilled his destiny. He could return home. He could go back to Ordon, live among the villagers he loved so much and play with the children again. Hell he would even be happy to see the damned goats as long as it meant Hyrule was at peace.

Link’s moment of tranquility was interrupted when Ganondorf began to move.

With great difficulty, the once mighty king struggled to his feet. The Master Sword still protruding from his chest. Link, although immediately back on his guard, had to admit that at this moment he was in awe of Ganondorf. He truly was the representation of strength. With labored breath, the Gerudo spoke.

“Do not think this ends here…”

With the barrier now dissipated, Zelda joined Link by his side. Neither spoke, they only watched on as Ganondorf struggled not to choke on his words. Blood dripped down his lips.

“The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!”

It should have ended there. Ganondorf should have collapsed and everything should have gone back to the way it once was.

What happened next was not part of fate’s design.

Ganondorf looked up, his fierce yellow eyes locked with Link’s. “You are nothing more than a slave to the goddesses...you’re collared for use as a pawn...and if you are willing to be their obedient mutt, then I’ll make sure you look the part!” Ganondorf raised his arm, outstretched towards Link. The dimming Triforce symbol on his hand glowed one last time and the curse was cast.

The transformation felt different then it did when Link entered the Twilight. It even felt different than when Zant had cursed him. This time, Link felt nothing but pain. The hero cried out and fell to his knees. His body was reshaped painfully slowly. Each bone cracked as they stretched, shrunk, and moved to different places. The clothes on his body tore apart and his gear dropped to the ground. Fur replaced hair and more teeth filled his growing mouth. Cries became whimpers and, after some time, whimpers became silence. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the world as a beast would. As a wolf would.

Zelda was crouched next to him, a hand on his back and tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry,” She said. Her voice barely more than a whisper. “As soon as I saw what was happening I tried to use my magic to protect you and… I couldn’t. I can’t reverse the magic either, the spell is too strong. I don’t understand it!”

“I do.”

Both Link and Zelda whipped around to see her. Midna. Gone was her imp body as it was replaced with a tall, slender, and beautiful Twili. Despite the current circumstances, Link was overjoyed to see her. His tail even wagged feebly. His friend had survived! His companion throughout his entire journey, the one he had gone through thick and thin with had made it! And if anyone could break the curse set upon him, it would be her. But as she approached, he noticed she had a sad look in her eyes.

“This is an old, powerful form of magic but one of the simplest. A cursed uttered with the dying breath is stronger than any other. And…” She glanced at the body of Ganondorf, who had collapsed a while ago. “Such a curse performed by the wielder of the Triforce is unbreakable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance! Please let me know what you thought of it. I promise I'm very friendly and would love to hear from you! This fic is very much a spur of the moment kind of thing and I don't have a whole lot planned right now, and I would love to bounce ideas off of people.


	2. He Who Watches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda prologue-ish as well, my apologies for that. But we're finally getting into the story properly!

The next couple of weeks were difficult for everyone. Despite what Midna had told them, Zelda worked feverishly to find a way to break the curse on Link. She poured over every old book in the castle library, checked every record the royal family kept for anything that would help them but to no avail. During this time, Link was able to communicate with Zelda and Midna with some difficulty. Sometimes with body language, other times he used a board with Hylian characters carved into it which he would point to in order to form words. 

When it became apparent that nothing could be done, they realized it was time for Midna to return to her own realm. It was a sorrowful goodbye, made all the more difficult by the fact that Link couldn't properly wish his friend farewell. When their met eyes however, all that could ever be said was exchanged. The gratefulness Link felt towards her, the sorrow, the frustration. It all was communicated with a glance. Midna smiled sadly, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Link… See you later.” 

And she was gone. The mirror, shattered. Link and Zelda knew it was coming. They knew it was for the best, but it still pierced their hearts with sadness. Midna was gone from their world, but she would never be forgotten. Link knew it was his turn next, and he wouldn’t delay any longer. 

“We have options.” Zelda said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Link sat next to the burning fireplace, staring into the flames. The reality of his situation had begun to set in. This... This was his life now. He was a wolf. He’d never be able to use a sword again. He’d never embrace his friends again. He’d never be able to fish with Colin again. What the hell was he good for now? 

“Link.” He turned his attention from the fire to Zelda and silently berated himself for being disrespectful. “You could stay here in the castle with me, if you wanted. As a guard of sorts. But… I have a feeling that’s not what you want.” Link couldn’t meet her gaze and his ears lowered. She was right. He wanted to go back to his village. He wanted to feel the dirt beneath his feet and smell the forest again. He wanted to be home, just like things used to be. It was a selfish desire. He should remain here, where he could still be useful in some way. 

Zelda crossed the room and knelt beside him. “I would never make you do something you don’t want to do. Remember, Hyrule is at peace now thanks to you. The least I can do is help you live comfortably now.” Link looked back up at her, ears perked back up. He was incredibly grateful to her, and wished he could tell her in his own words. She had been nothing but supportive since his transformation. Zelda truly was a fit ruler for Hyrule, and he knew she would guide her people towards prosperity. 

“I will accompany you back to Ordon and I will explain to the villagers what happened to you.” Link's eyes widened and he shot forward to the character board, which was on the floor next to Zelda and nosed the characters that spelled out NO. 

Zelda was visibly confused by the act. “Link… I don’t understand. Is it that you don’t want me to go with you?” Link once again spelled out NO. 

It took time, but Link was eventually able to communicate to Zelda his wish on the matter. Link did not want to be seen as a beast. He didn’t want anyone to pity him for what he had become. He did not want to look into the eyes of his friends and family, and see fear staring back. He would return to Ordon on his own, and he would live in the shadows as their silent protector. 

“Link, this will be very painful for you. Do you understand that?” Link gave a single nod, his mind was set. Zelda gave a small, somber sigh. “As you wish.” 

*** 

Link lay in a small patch of sun beneath an old oak tree on a hill. From this vantage point, he could see the eternity of Ordon village while staying hidden from view. This had been a favorite spot of his for years now. This is where he watched over the villagers, and where he saw the village children grow older. Talo still hadn’t quite grown out of his mischief, and would often pull pranks on the adults. Malo, ever the entrepreneur had started his own business...again. Beth had started working at her mother’s shop and would often butt heads with Malo about whose business was better. Colin grew into a hardworking and responsible young man. 

At Link’s request, Colin had inherited Epona and eventually took over Link’s job at the ranch. Link felt pride well in his chest when he thought about it, but it was usually followed by a pang of guilt. He had seen how the village reacted when Mayor Bo read out Zelda’s letter. They wept upon hearing that, although Link had managed to defeat the Dark Lord Ganondorf and save Hyrule, he had died from his wounds afterward. The letter also included Link’s final wishes and farewells to the villagers. It was an odd thing to watch happen from the woods. 

Link stood and stretched, not eager to leave this warm spot but it was time for his evening patrol. Since the fall of Ganondorf monsters were few and far between, but that didn’t mean they were no longer a threat. He killed any that entered Faron woods without hesitation. 

Most days were peaceful. The villagers were prosperous and nothing threatened that prosperity. Link would do his rounds, then return to his den in the morning. But it was not always so easy, especially when he first returned home. 

Nightmares would plague his sleep. He dreamt that his friends were in danger and he could do little to help them in his wolf body. No hands to grasp them, no weapons besides his teeth and claws. He was restless and angry in those days. There were nights he would head into the forest and just run and run until he was exhausted. He’d howl his anger to the heavens, cursing the goddesses for abandoning him. He would call out for any deity to help him. Any major or minor god, any deity of the Zora, the Gorons, it didn’t matter. He even pleaded with his spiritual guardian, who taught him how to master the blade. Silence was the only response. 

Link also had difficulties adjusting to his new life in other ways. For one, he could understand all animal speech. This became a problem while hunting. The first time he tried to kill, he couldn’t bear to listen to the small animal’s pathetic pleading and let it go. Link tried to avoid hunting all together by scavenging human food from the villager’s trash, but it was too risky and he was almost seen many times. His first kill was a rabbit. The trick was to end the poor thing’s life before it had a chance to plead. But ever since he tasted the fresh blood of prey for the first time as a wolf, he found he had little problem hunting. 

_I should hunt again soon._ He thought, while making his way toward the border of Faron woods and Hyrule Field. _While the summer prey is plentiful._

“Wolf!” A shrill caw cut through the air and the rustling of feathers told Link that the bird had alighted on a branch behind him. 

Link turned and dipped his head politely. “Reska.” Reska was one of the many ravens that Link had befriended in the past years. Turns out that ravens and wolves are natural partners. The ravens would offer useful information, such as the location of prey or monsters, and in return Link would share his kills with them. “What’s the news?” 

“The deer herds are moving in from the west! Far too early for this kind of movement. Highly irregular!” Reska’s piercing voice landed heavily on Link’s sensitive ears. He wished the ravens would talk quieter sometimes, but it’s not in their nature. 

“From the west, huh? That is odd. Deer usually don’t move in from that area until late summer. Any signs of disturbance?” 

“Negative! I will keep an eye out!” The raven hopped off the branch and took off into the sky, following the setting sun. The ravens were a busy bunch. Unless there’s food involved, they never stayed in one place for too long. 

The wolf watched him go until the bird flew out of sight. This news was troubling to say the least. The herds were usually very regular in their movements. So regular that other animals used their movements to tell time. Anything to upset that was not to be taken lightly. 

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon began to shine, night life in the forest came to life. Councils of owls chatted quietly with each other. Raccoons foraged by the river. All made way for him though. He was the ruler of these woods. When the light of the moon shined upon his face, he lifted his head back and howled a reminder.

These woods were his domain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated! :)  
> If you'd rather talk on Tumblr, my username is born-to-do-science


	3. They Who Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my university shut down and sent me home because of the Corona virus. Hopefully that means I'll be able to get you guys some more chapters in a timely manner. No promises though.

Two nights later is when the first howls were heard. 

Link was drinking from Ordona’s spring when he heard them. They were still faint, probably about five or six miles to the west. But the sound was unmistakable.

“A wolf pack.” He muttered to himself. A pack moving through the area would certainly be enough to disturb the deer herds. Link suddenly realized that despite being one, he didn’t know much about wolves. Were there packs who traveled instead of remaining in a single territory? Would a wolf pack be friendly or hostile to a lone wolf like himself? Link didn’t have any answers, and it worried him.  _ What am I going to do if they come here? I can’t fight off a whole pack. My best bet is to lie low and hope they just pass through.  _

It quickly became evident though that the wolf pack was here to stay. The whole forest felt it. The tension of a new group of predators entering the area. Some of the smaller predators, like foxes, were already leaving the woods. Link gave them no trouble, but they knew that a pack of wolves wouldn’t tolerate their presence. 

Link had been doing his best to keep an eye on the situation. The pack had settled about seven miles away from the village. Far too close for comfort. He had to keep his distance though, as he knew the wolves would easily be able to detect his presence.They may have already. Normally in a situation like this, Link would make use of the ravens, but they were nowhere to be seen ever since the pack arrived. It was a frustrating turn of events, but Link was in no way surprised. He was sure that Reska and the other ravens were already getting acquainted with the pack. Having one wolf around was good, but a whole pack would provide more food for the birds than he ever could. 

Even without eyes in the sky, Link was able to gather some information about the pack. There were twelve wolves in total, all full grown. He was quickly able to identify the two alphas. The female was sleek and strong with a beautiful coat of grey and white. The male was large and intimidating, his coat was mostly black with areas of silver around his snout, shoulders, and hind legs. 

They looked to be a formidable duo. In fact, all the wolves in the pack looked healthy and strong. If it came to a fight, Link would surely lose. He had to figure something out, and do so quickly. The villagers were already concerned about the pack. They too had heard the howling and were taking precautions. It was only a matter of time before there was an encounter. 

After a couple more nights of observation, Link decided it was time to make contact. He chose an area just outside of where the pack regularly patrolled, hoping this would be viewed as a neutral space. Link tilted his head back and howled. There were a few moments of silence, before a response was sounded. A chorus of howles cut through the air. Link’s message was heard. Now all there was to do was wait and see what they did next. 

The wolves didn’t keep Link waiting long. Three wolves emerged from the underbrush. Two females and a male. They didn’t growl, but they approached slowly. They were suspicious of him. Link was equally cautious, and kept his head low. He didn’t want a fight but had to be prepared for one regardless. One of the females with an entirely black coat and amber eyes stepped forward. 

“So, you’re the loner that we’ve been smelling around here.” 

“Yes. My name is Link and this area is my territory.” 

The male wolf, who had a tawny colored coat, stifled a laugh. “Loners don’t have territory. These woods belong to the Black River pack. You can leave of your own volition, or we will drive you out.” Link stiffened. 

“I want no trouble with your pack. Can I speak with your alpha? There are important matters I’d like to discuss.” 

“Our alphas do not hold council with loners!” The wolf snapped, baring his teeth as if what Link had just said was outrageous. 

“Rye, that’s enough.” The male wolf, whose name was apparently Rye, stepped back but continued to glare at Link. 

The black-coated wolf who had spoken, took another step closer to Link. Her amber eyes bore into him deeply. “You… do not hold yourself like a loner. And I’ve never known a loner to stake a claim to territory against an entire pack. Who are you, stranger?” 

Link stared back at her. He had no idea how to respond to this question.  _ Who am I? I have no idea. I was human, now I’m not. But I’m still me, just not physically. I’m not human, but I don’t feel like a wolf either.  _

“Does it really matter?” Interjected the other female. She had black fur around her face and front paws, which lightened to brown across the rest of her body. “Let’s not drag this out any longer, Naria. We have our orders.” 

The black wolf, Naria, stood silent for a moment. Her gaze raked over him, assessing everything about him. Link in turn studied her. She was powerful, no doubt. Muscles rippled under her glossy coat. A few scars were just barely visible on her shoulders and back. Naria was no stranger to battle and would be a fierce foe if it came to a fight. 

“No.” 

“What?!” Rye exclaimed, looking wildly at her. “But Raim-” 

“The circumstances have changed, Rye. Our alpha will want to decide the fate of this stranger himself.” 

Rye stepped forward and faced Naria. “Are you serious, Naria? Why would we give this loner any thought?” Naria growled and snapped at Rye’s ear. Rye was caught off guard by the action, and let out a yip. His ears flattened and his tail lowered. 

“Do you know your place, Rye?” 

“I know my place.” 

Naria took a step back from Rye and turned her attention back towards Link. “You will get your meeting with our alphas. But be warned stranger, the words of our alphas are law. If they decide that you are not welcome here, then you will be driven away from these woods without mercy.” 

Link dipped his head in gratitude. “Thank you for your kindness.” 

“I hope you have something worthwhile to tell the alphas, stranger. Your meeting will take place here tomorrow night, when the moon reaches its peak.” Naria turned and headed back into the forest, the other wolves followed behind. Their sleek coats disappeared into the dark forest, leaving Link feeling more alone than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of exciting news, I'm actually getting a piece of art commissioned for this fic! I'll be posting it as soon as it's finished. In the meantime, I wonder if anyone has a guess as to which scene the art will depict? I'll give you a hint, it's a scene in this chapter.   
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated so much!


	4. He Who Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art I commissioned for the last chapter is finished and it is gorgeous! You can find it [here](https://born-to-do-science.tumblr.com/post/613417799857078272/deltoki-twitter-deviantart-commissions)  
> The artist can be found under the name deltoki on tumblr and Twitter and DeltokiScribbles on DeviantArt

Link walked solemnly back in the direction of his den. The meeting had gone better than he thought it would and he had gotten what he wanted, an audience with the alphas. However, Link was beginning to see how difficult a situation he was in. These wolves had their own way of doing things. Their own rules and social norms. How was he to negotiate with the alphas in an effective way? He could talk to these wolves but he didn’t know the language. 

Link thought back to the encounter he had with the wolves. He knew that wolf packs had some kind of hierarchy but the display between Naria and Rye proved that it was much more complicated than just alphas commanding other wolves. At first glance, Naria and Rye seemed to be of the same standing. They went on a mission together and Rye spoke freely in front of her. Then Naria seemed to “pull rank” to get Rye to back down. Something he had seen Hyrule knights do on occasion. If Link said or did something that offended the alphas he might not make it out alive. 

As Link was passing by Ordona’s spring, he felt something. It was like an incredible magnetic pull, tugging him towards the warm water of the spring. The fur on his back stood straight up and his hackles raised. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest. The feeling was overpowering, but there was something familiar about it. 

Link slowly turned his head and when his blue eyes fell upon the being in the spring, he understood why. In the middle of the spring sat a wolf, but it wasn’t a wolf from the Black River pack nor was it another lone wolf like himself. This wolf had golden fur that glowed with an ethereal light, and a single red eye. 

“My child…” Rasped the golden wolf. “Come forth-” 

Link sprang at the spirit, claws outstretched and teeth bared. This was his teacher, his guide that helped him defeat Ganondorf so long ago by passing on forgotten sword techniques. But Link thought of none of that now. The only thing that filled his mind was rage. 

The golden wolf leapt to the side and snarled at Link. “Stop this at once!” But Link didn’t hear. The blue eyed wolf charged forth again and attempted to bowl the other over. Instead of dodging, the golden wolf rammed Link back. Despite being a spirit, he still won this contest of strengths. The specter toppled Link to the ground, where he splashed into the water of the spring. The golden wolf was on top of him in an instant, pinning Link down. 

“You’ve lost your strength, Link.” Link twisted and squirmed, but could not escape the other’s weight. “I expected better from you.” 

“You abandoned me!” Link roared. “I called to you! I prayed, I howled my voice away asking for your help! Where were you then?!” The golden wolf looked like he was about to snarl a cutting response, but stopped short. He sighed and stepped off of Link. Link stood but didn’t move to attack again. The other wolf looked somber, an expression Link had never seen on the specter before. 

“I heard you. Every time you cried out, I heard you. I wanted to go to you but I couldn’t.” 

“Why not?” Link growled. “You don’t seem to be having any difficulty appearing now.” The golden wolf sat down and glanced up at the stars.

“I am a shade, Link. I live in the realm of spirits and that realm has rules that all its citizens must live by. These rules make it very difficult for a spirit to leave the realm and step foot in this world. I could not go to you, Link, because it was not my purpose to do so. My purpose is to teach, and there is nothing I could have taught you that would enable you to change your form.” 

Link wanted to be angry, to snap and growl, but his anger was leaving him. It wasn’t fair to blame the shade for his predicament. “So why are you here now? Ganondorf is dead and Hyrule is at peace. You have nothing left to teach me.” 

“I could not be here if that were true.” 

“I suppose so. But I don’t understand what lessons you could have left to teach.” 

The shade stood and trained his single eye on Link. “I’m here to teach you how to live in the form you have. I’m going to teach you how to be a wolf.” 

Link stared in silence. He almost let out a laugh, but caught himself.  _ Surely this must be a joke.  _

“I’m sorry, but what do you know about being a wolf? You were human when you were alive. I’d always assumed that you just took the form of a wolf when it suited you.” 

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve been alive, Link. At this point, I’ve existed in the spirit realm longer than the time I was alive. That realm operates very differently than this one. Spirits there can exist in any form they like, though most choose to stay in their natural forms. I, on the other hand, spent most of my time in the form you see before you. I also lived with other wolf spirits. I learned their ways and traditions. So perhaps you shouldn’t make assumptions about what I do and do not know.” The shade ended his last sentence with a snap of his jaws. 

Link sheepishly looked down at his paws.  _ I really should know better.  _ “I’m sorry. I’m ready to learn.” 

“Good. Now follow me.” The shade turned and led the way into the forest. Link followed close behind. “The first and most essential thing you must understand about wolves, is the importance of body language.” 

Link listened carefully to everything the shade had to say. He learned how to properly address wolves of both higher and lower rank, the organization of the pack hierarchy, and the ritual of the hunt. The two also acted out a variety of scenarios so that Link could practice using the correct body language. He found the submissive body language to be particularly uncomfortable, but the shade insisted that it was necessary. 

Eventually the two came to a small clearing in the forest. In that clearing sat a large rock that stuck up out of the ground at a slight angle. The golden wolf hopped up onto the rock and motioned for Link to join him. 

“You’ve done well so far,” The shade said as Link sat beside him. “This will be the last lesson for tonight. However, this is not something I can teach you. Veridea is something you must feel.” 

Link cocked his head in confusion. “Veridea?” 

“Veridea is a sacred practice among wolves. It is a word that represents the unity one feels while howling with the pack. All wolves feel it. Occasionally, a wolf will cease to feel Veridea with their pack. That is why some wolves leave their packs and seek out new ones or start their own. Regardless, it is something you will have to be familiar with if you want to gain the trust of these wolves.” 

“Wait, I don’t understand. This ritual sounds very private. Why would I need to learn it? I’m not part of their pack. Unless… Are you suggesting I try to become one of them?” 

The shade shifted and looked away. “It is up to you if that’s a goal you wish to pursue. I only want to prepare you as much as I can.” The tone of his voice suggested that the shade would speak no more on the subject. 

“Alright... So we are going to howl together? Won’t that alert the pack?” 

“Worry not. I don’t have much magic, but I can make sure we’re not heard by the other wolves. Now, we must begin. I’ll start. Empty your mind, only think of the howl. Join when you feel ready.” 

The shade lifted his head and began to howl. It was a deep and sonorous tone. The melody he howled was simple, but beautiful. Link closed his eyes and let the sound fill his mind. It reminded him of when the shade would visit him in his dreams. They howled together there too, and the shade would tell him where Link would learn his next sword technique. 

This felt different though. Not only was Link very much awake, but he was fully a wolf now. There was no hope of returning to his original form. This almost felt like an awakening of sorts. Something deep inside him stirred, and he began to howl. 

Link’s voice entwined with the shade’s. Together they produced a beautiful harmony. It came as naturally as instinct. No dips or changes in tone caught Link off guard. It was as if they had done this millions of times before. In no time at all, Link was completely lost in the song. 

Seemingly as soon as their music started, it came to an end. For Link, it left like being thrown into the snow on a cold winter day. The comfort and happiness that Veridea provided was so strong, that Link felt compelled to howl again.  _ Never in my life have I felt something like that. How can something feel so strange but so… right at the same time? It’s as if the human part of me can’t comprehend it, but the wolf part of me craves it.  _

A gruff laugh interrupted Link’s thoughts. “You felt it, didn’t you? I can see it on your face.” 

“Yes, I did. It was… There are no words for it.”

“No. It is a powerful feeling, and is the very essence of pack unity. A pack without Veridea will not survive. Now, return to your den and rest. I have taught you what you need to know for now.” The golden wolf turned and leapt off the stone. 

“Wait! Is that it? Will I see you again?” 

“Oh worry not, my child. There is still much for you to learn. When you have need for me, I will be there.” Without another word, the shade disappeared into the woods. 

Link watched him leave, then turned his gaze back toward the moon, still high in the night sky. He had never felt more like a wolf than he did just moments ago. He’d also never felt this content or...happy since this curse befell him. It was like a thorn that had been stuck in his paw for years had finally been removed. In this moment, for the first time in a long time, Link felt at peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this gave you some joy during quarantine. It certainly gave me something to work on.   
> As always comments and kudos are highly appreciated! <3


End file.
